Waspinators Day Off
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Waspy gets a little vacation....


Waspinators Day Off

Waspinators Day Off

By Master Fwiffo 

Waspinator sat back in his chair. His interior gears ground, and whirred in protest. The robot had been through a lot in the past week. Waspinator was not a particularly old transformer, but his gears were doing their best to make him believe that he was. He looked over his green and yellow body, nice and shiny, fresh from the rejuvenation chamber. Just yesterday he had been blasted and banged about another attack on the Ark, the Maximal's new base. With a sigh, he began counting the ways that he had been blown up recently.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..."

That's when he decided that he REALLY needed a day off. Waspinator left his tiny quarters. At least, they were tiny compared to Infernos (Megatrons second in command. He walked to the command deck of the Predicon base.

Megatron was sitting, no, slouching, in his chair. His purple head had a large, distinct frown on it. He was drumming the side of his chair with his hand, grumpily. His massive, black form had a look of defeat in his eyes. He stretched out his other arm, the one that was covered with a claw, that he used both as a weapon, andmanipulator. He angrily brought that claw down on his chair arm. He was still mad about the defeat yesterday. 

Waspinator took a nearby hoverpad and flew over to him.

"Ummm... Megatron?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU INSOLENT BLATHERING BUG?"

The yell caused Tarantulas and Quickstrike both to jump all the way in the aft end of the ship.

Wapinator looked down and twiddled his fingers and spoke.

"Can. Can Waspinator have the day off?"

Megatrons calculating mind thought quickly. Giving Waspinator the day off was probably the fastest way to get the bug out of his faceplate, he reasoned.

"Fine. However, if you see Rampage or Inferno anywhere, tell them to report to me."

Waspinator's triangular black eyes were wide with enthusiasm. 

"Oh thank you, thank you Megatron!"

Waspinator flew quickly back to his quarters and gathered up some stuff.

"I just know I'm going to regret doing that." Megatron muttered.

***

"Ahhh, Waspinator get some rest and relaxation." Waspinator sighed.

He was on a small beach, lying on a multicolored fold out chair. He stretched his green arms luxiour\sly, and looked around at the peace and quiet, the first he had since the Maximals had retaken the Ark. His wings pulled back, and his over-large wasp's rear fell to the side. Waspinator felt he was in Transformer heaven. 

The waves were rolling making a gentle sloshing noise, to which Waspinator soon fell asleep. He was awakened a few moments later by explosions.

"Huuhhh? Wha-"

Waspinator looked around in confusion; two huge forms shot straight up out of the water. As he looked in the sky, he recognized the forms of the Maximal Depthcharge and his comrade Rampage. Rampage's metallic crab body was latched on to Depthcharge's dorsal fins. Depthcharge twisted out of his grip, bringing his manta-like body around, blasting missiles from their silos. Rampage took his huge claws, and grabbed Depthcharge by the fins again. As Waspinator watched their forms tumbling through the sky he realized that they were getting closer, and closer.

Waspinator knew what was going to happen as their shadows covered the area around him.

SPLAT! The two landed right on top of him before he had a chance to move. They rolled on his body a bit, then finally off him, locked in their struggle. 

Depthcharge leaped off Rampage, and transformed into his large robot form. Rampage did the same, as he leapt back on his adversary. Rampage rolled over so that he was on top.

"You're dead, creep!" Depthcharge roared, attempting to pin Rampage to the ground.

"I expected more from you, old friend." Rampage laughed as he worked his legs under DepthCharge's body, and kicked him back into the water.

Waspinator pulled himself out of the Waspinator shaped hole in the ground, just as Rampage was knocked backwards by a blast from Depthcharge. 

"Uhh, Rampage." Waspinator asked, cowering behind a rock.

Rampage kept most of his energy concentrated on the battle, but answered anyway. 

"What? Make it quick." He said in his gravelly voice.

"Uhh... Megatron wants to see you."

Rampage dove behind the rock, turned around and grabbed Waspinator by the neck with his powerful, black, hand. 

"Good for him. Tell him I don't care." Rampage hurled Waspinator clear over the horizon, just to get by a blast from DepthCharge a moment later.

"You're getting tricky!" Rampage laughed with delight as he threw himself on DepthCharge. He really loved his job.

***

Black Archnia and Silverbolt were talking causally, sitting at their gun turrets, and protecting the Maximal base. Black Arachnia's smooth, feminine body was unusually relaxed. Silverbolt also had a casual air about him, as he stretched out his long, eagle wings, putting his golden plated feet on the gun turret. 

"You know, being with the Maximals isn't so bad. Even though I only get lousy jobs like this" Black Arachnia said.

"Oh, being with the Maximals is good, oh sweet poison of my heart." Silverbolt said in his heroic way. "Much better than being with the Predicons eh?" He asked his love.

"Yeah." She admitted. "I love not hearing Megatron bellow at me whenever I do anything wrong. But still I WHAT is THAT??"

She noticed something tumbling out of the sky. Then they heard something. It sounded like "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". A second later Waspinator landed face down wards in front of their base, skidding a bit.

He got up shakily and spit the dirt out of his mouth. 

"Ohhhhh, Waspinator not having good day..." He groaned.

"It's not going to get any better." Black Arachnia turned her gun on him.

"Oh no." Waspinator moaned, then turned around and ran. Black Arachnias' shots landed right behind him as he ran, and ran, and ran. The he felt himself step on something. He looked down at a small round object that blew up in his face, once again sending him clear over the horizon.

Black Arachnia turned toward Silverbolt and shrugged. "At least we know Ratrap's mines work OK." They both laughed and relaxed back in their seats.

***

"How is the mine placement coming?" Optimous Primal asked Ratrap and Rhinox. Ratrap turned toward him, flexing his arms tiredly.

"Just fine, Boss Monkey," he responded. He bent down, and picked up one of his mines with pride. He smiled at the shiny surface, reflecting his robotic, but somewhat mouse-like head. 

"These should keep the Preds out of this area." Rhinox also admired the mines. His brown bulk scooped some more dirt over another mine. "However, we probably should put them closer together," he admitted. He plopped down on the ground, and wiped his forehead, even though he was a Transformer and had no sweat on it.

Optimus shrugged. His rigid, form towered over the others. He bent down and carefully examined the mines again. Even though one mine would take up Rhinox's whole hand, he could easily fit three into his. Optimus was very careful not to set it off when he put it back down. He looked from Rhinox, to Ratrap, to Rhinox again, his blue eyes shifting. "Very well. Keep up the good work and- What The???"

Waspinator fell out of the sky. He landed, bounced twice, then landed on another mine. 

"RUN!" Ratrap yelled. "He's set off a chain reaction!" The three Maximals turned around and fled. Waspinator was engulfed in a huge explosion as the mines exploded under him. He shot straight up into the air, did a U-turn, and smashed back into the ground.

He got up shakily. Both his wings were gone. His body was torn and shattered. One arm was dead at his side. Slowly he ambled back towards the general direction of the Predicon base, moaning quietly.

"I actually feel sorry for him." Optimus confessed. By his voice, and grave expression, Ratrap could tell he actually meant it.

***

Inferno was sitting behind a rock. His twisted face cracked a smile at his brilliant plan. He had set some pure energon as a trap for any wandering Maximal. As soon as they came close, they would set a trigger, and get torched by his waiting flame-thrower. The royalty, er- Megatron will be pleased, he thought happily. He stretched his red, and somewhat deformed body backwards, in relaxation. This would be another great victory. Suddenly his ant-like body went rigid. Instinctively, he went for his gun, but his three-fingered hand could not find it. Someone was coming!

Waspinator moaned. He was low on energy. Suddenly, he spotted something. Energon! The substance on which all Transformers feed! He didn't need a sensor to know it was pure. He ran greedily toward it. It was not until he was three feet from it that he realized it must be a trap. Sure enough, he saw a laser sensor on the ground. He made sure to step carefully over it. He smiled. The energon was his! Then he took another step forward, and set off a second hidden laser sensor.

"Oh no!" Were his only words as the flame-thrower came down and torched him.

"BUUUURRRRRNNNNNN Maximal!" Inferno shouted in triumph. Then he recognized the figure, who was now running around in circles, begging for the fire to be put out.

"Waspinator? What in blazes are you doing out here?" He asked. 

"BURNING UP!" Waspinator yelled. 

"Oh, I see." Inferno said, quickly dousing the fire by throwing dirt on Waspinator..

Waspinator looked dazedly at Inferno. He was now blackened, torn up, smashed, burned, and dirty. But he still remembered, dazedly, to do his duty.

"Megatron wants to see Fire-Bot."

"The royalty calls? I must be off!" Inferno turned around. His propeller-blades, which he used for flight, opened up and started to spin.

"Wait!" Waspinator called out. "Can Fire-Bot give Waspinator a ride?"

"Why of course. Anything for a member of the colony."

"This is not what Waspinator meant." Waspinator grumbled.

Inferno held Waspinator, upside down, by one foot as he soared over the terrain, a good 80 feet above the ground.

***

"Ahh Inferno, you're back. And... Good Grief! Is that Waspinator?" Megatron exclaimed.

"Yes my queen." Inferno bowed.

"Stop calling me that. What happened to him?" Megatron asked.

"Waspinator have bad day." Waspinator groaned. His green plating was blackened, and he was crushed, crunched and smashed in more places than one.

"Really?" Megatron said sarcastically.

"Yes. Megatron? Do Waspinator favor. Never give Waspinator day off again." Waspinator pleaded.

"Uhhh... Very well. Get yourself to a rejuvenation chamber." Waspinator staggered off. "And watch out for that red button on the floor. Its Tarantulus's new security measure."

"What red button?" Waspinator was in mid sentence when he felt himself step on something. He moved his foot to see a little red button. 

"Oh-No."

The giant anvil smashed Waspinator into the floor.

"Why," Megatron asked himself, his head in his hands, "Must I be surrounded by idiots?"

The End


End file.
